Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the removal of excess spoil, gravel or soil from trenches, cave-ins, or the like. More particularly, the invention is directed to providing means for the safe removal of the spoil from any depth trench or cave-in and which comprises a substantial improvement over existing practices, whereby one needs to climb down into the trench in order to reach the excess spoil, gravel, or soil.
The invention can be used for trenches or cave-ins of a variety of dimensions, particularly deep and narrow trenches, and is designed for use by one person. The method of construction of the device is more fully described herein.